Technical Field of Invention
The invention disclosed and taught herein relates generally to a system and method of use of a lift frame system in offshore environments.
Description of Related Art
Lift frames have been used to position topside equipment temporarily within the handling equipment offshore on floating installations to provide a work window for equipment and operations handling. A need exists to enable safe rig up and rig down of the lift frame and associated equipment as well as safe access and operating conditions once the lift frame is in place within the handling equipment.